You Got Tear Stains On My Suit
by XxChocoMelloxX
Summary: Mike gets devastating news and decides to bust into tears on none other than Harvey's shoulder. short fluffy oneshot, Harvey/Mike if you squint! Fill for the suitsmeme.


__Totally de-anoning myself here. A small fill I did for the Suits kink meme. I seriously cannot get enough of the Harvey/Mike pairing, it's almost unhealthy now I think.__

_**Prompt: ****Well there are lots of H/C prompts but I really want one in which Mike literally sobbing(snot gasps and all) on Harvey, maybe unwontedly buy Harvey sucks it up and comes out o his shell of comfort to help Mike. All other circumstances like 'why is Mike crying' can be up to the author, surprise me!**_

_Disclaimer: Cookie doesn't own the TV show Suits or USA Network or the Suits kink meme._

* * *

><p>You Got Tear Stains on My Suit<p>

This was officially the worst day of Mike Ross' life. Not only did he wake up to find that the dumb bimbo he had over last night wasn't as dumb as she looked and took all of the money in his wallet, but he also discovered that someone had stolen his bike. With no money to pay for a taxi, he had to walk to work this morning. He was an hour late which meant he was greeted with Harvey scolding him like the uptight bastard he was without even bothering to hear the reason why.

Because as Mike knew all too well, Harvey didn't care.

After Louis being the typical asshole he was in making him do _his_ work as well as Harvey's, Mike felt he had every right to go and break every window in the Pearson Hardman building.

And then he got that damned phone call.

It was nearly lunchtime when Mike's phone rang. His phone almost never rings because nobody he knows is aware that he works at the law firm. Needless to say, he was cautious about answering it.

_"Hello, Mr. Mike Ross? I'm sorry to inform you that your grandmother passed away early this morning after going into sudden cardiac arrest. You have 24 hours to collect whatever belongings of hers that you would like to keep before we take it to be donated. Thank you for your time."_

He nearly dropped the phone right then and there. Wordlessly, he placed the phone back on its reciever, got up, and in a haze-like state, made his way towards the office belonging to a certain Harvey Specter.

Harvey had been having a typical day, no different from the ordinary. Mike came in late and he couldn't care less for the reason why. He knew the kid probably woke up half-hungover and half-high. So he just gave him the files on their latest client to go over for any faults.

What he did not expect, was to have the man come back a few hours later, and walking in his office as if he owned the place. Harvey looked at Donna who gave him a confused look and a shrug, showing she was clueless as to what he was doing.

The older man stood up and looked his associate sternly in the eye, "Mike, I don't know what the hell you are doing, but if those files aren't on my desk by the end of the day, I will not hesitate to..."

Mike got right up close to him and proceeded to put his head on one of the man's broad shoulders and oddly enough, started to sob.

Harvey immediately felt awkward about the whole situation as he exchanged another more aggravated look at his secretary. Just as he was about to shove the younger man off, he was put in a tight embrace that was not about to be broken any time soon.

"You better have a damn good excuse coming in here and ruining one of my best suits." He said in a very irritated tone.

"She's dead..."

"Who?"

Mike sniffled quietly, "My grandmother... she's dead."

Almost as if someone pressed a button, Mike completely broke down and started bawling on Harvey's shoulder.

Unsure of what else to do, Harvey hesitantly put his arms around the mess he called his associate, "It's... uh... it'll be okay just don't make a scene. The walls of my office are see-through, just thought I should remind you. I would prefer someone not walk by and see this."

Finally, Harvey just accepted the fact that the waterworks wouldn't end any time soon so he started rocking the smaller man slightly and rubbing his back, mentally cursing himself for showing this much compassion to someone other than himself.

He just hoped that Mike was too out of it to realize what he was doing. Otherwise he would make sure the great lawyer never lived it down.

* * *

><p><em>I hope it was fluffy enough. I also tried to keep it as IC as I possibly could. Hope you enjoyed it!<em>


End file.
